Amorous Evening
by torik0
Summary: Travis is on an unwanted break in between his ranked battles for the UAA. Frustrated with how long its taking and done with the phone calls he goes straight to the UAA office to get an answer! Travis x Sylvia NSFW


During the ranking fights our protagonist Travis Touchdown was taking an unwanted break waiting for his next opponent. It was all he could think about but the stress was getting to him.

"I'm rank 3... I'M SO CLOSE!" Travis said pushing his hairs through his hair while sitting up in his bed.

Insomnia overtook him. He needed to get revenge for his friend. Pizza Bat had to go down... But the goal was starting to feel so far away.

It had been a few days and still no phone call yet from the UAA office. He can't let anyone else steal his kill. It had to be his. After so much time and not being able to sleep he was getting sick of Sylvia's shit. It's not like he knew who would be next to fight.

Only one name. Only one name so he could continue up the ladder.

Done with playing this phone game Travis left his motel room. Leaving with his beam katana, he got on his bike and took off to the UAA offices.

Travis arrived at the front of building, parking right near the door by driving over the sidewalk. Walked in and took the elevator straight to the top. Hyperventilating from the excitement of knowing who was going to be next! All this energy he had needed to be released! Just then, The UAA security goons stopped him before entering Sylvia's office.

One of the two security guards grabbed Travis by his arm. His hand tighten as he said, "Do you have an appointment with Miss Christel, Sir?"

"Huh?! Why the fuck do I need one! I don't have time for this bullshit! Travis said pulling his arm away from the man. "Let me talk to that bitch!" He then walked in between them, pushing them out of his way.

"You don't want to do that." The guard that had previously grabbed his arm was reaching for something on his belt. The man was rising his arm up as well as his partner knowing he had to do the same.

Travis knew this guys weren't going to give up and turned around. His hand was already on his beam katana and he was prepared. "Oh so this is how it's gonna go down. Don't mind if I do!"

Just then Sylvia's door opened, "What is going on out here!? I'm trying to work!" Sylvia stoppied the three men in their tracks. She was wearing a frilly sheer white blouse with low cut booty shorts. "Travis?" she said puzzled. "Why are you here? You have my phone number for a reason"

The two guards put their sidearms away and stepped aside.

"Sylvia... I don't have time for these jokers..." Travis said clenching his beam katana handle so hard his knuckles reddened. "I need to speak to you... NOW!" he added looking up with direct eye contact.

Sylvia signed. "Well... Alright. I was about to head home."

Travis walked into Sylvia's office. He had been here a few times but today it felt different. She walked over to her desk and took a seat. Her desk was covered with various papers she pushed aside while folding her arms on the desk. Travis on the other hand, went right up to her desk basically standing over her as putting his Beam Katana back on his belt.

"So... Who's next? I'm sick of waiting." he said demanding. Looking down at her, his eyebrows and fists tightening followed by slamming one on her desk.

Sylvia looked down at her hands as she stretched her arms out on her desk. "It's only been a few days. I need to make sure I tell you the correct assassin." she then looked up at him while bringing her arms closer to her chest. "Try to relax."

Travis' heart pounded as she said this. "Bitch how many fucking times do I have to say this. I need a name!" Travis grabbed Sylvia's arm jerking her body.

Trying to maintain herself she tried to not weaken with cold voice said. "I told you. I don't know yet."

He then began going through the papers on her desk in a fit of frustration. Looking for a name. There was one he noticed and it was his brother Henry. On almost all of the papers, his name. "Wh-what's at this? What's up with Henry?" he asked. "What rank is he? Is he next?!"

"It's all over." she said, her voice becoming quiet and looking away.

Travis looked up from the papers. "What are you talking about? Is... he really next?"

"No... that's not right. He decided to filed for a divorce."

He looked back down at all the papers and started to go through them again. "OH well. Whatever, it's not my problem."

Sylvia signed looked up at him. Placing her hand under chin. "Oh... Travis."

"Yes? Kinda busy right now!"

Her face tighten. He was too distracted on finding the next damn opponent. She got up from her chair which did not phase him in the slightest. Sylvia got right behind him as he was still making a huge mess on her desk. Her chest went up against his back and arms embracing his waist.

"Whoa.." gasped Travis as he dropped the papers back on her desk. "What are you doing?" turning his head and looking down.

Sylvia said nothing while continuing her embrace. Her head was facing downward.

Travis rotated his body so now her head was up against his chest. He started to feel excited, her breasts were pushed up against him. "Uhh... Sylvia? This isn't you."

"I want to help you relax." Sylvia said tightening and grabbing the fabric of his jacket. "I need it too." as she finished she looked up with him with a slight smile. Moving closer to him she let out small moaning sounds.

"What...I don't have time for this." he said feeling nervous and trying to look away.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Your body is saying otherwise." she took one of her hands moving it away from his back and closer to his hips.

Travis was completely still. Now looking down at Sylvia "Uh..." The erection was going to give it all away.

"Hmm... " Sylvia moaned as her hand went on his belt. She wanted to let it out. "I haven't even done anything... yet"

Travis' eyes started to roll back at the thought of her soft hands on his cock. "Sylvia..." His mind had completely gone blank.

She softly giggled as she undid the belt buckle and zipped down the fly of his pants. "I love how excited you get." His cock was between them. Sylvia's hand was around it. Then she proceeded to bend down on the floor as she looked up at him deeply. Followed by soft strokes of teasing she began to do little kisses on the head making sure to lick off his pre-cum. "Don't cum to fast now!" One hand was on his cock and the other was on outside of her pussy. She was playing with her clit.

"I can't... promise... that." he slowly said as he tried to contain himself.

Sylvia's eyes were full of lust. Licking her lips and moaning. After stroking it up and down a few times she placed his cock in her mouth.

"Ahhh!" Travis gasped. Her mouth was so warm and soft. The tongue right on the head of his cock. He then started to lean back on the desk. "I'm not going to be able to last much longer."

She was focused on making him cum as fast as possible now. Wanted to wear him out. Sucking hard and using her tongue. Just then her mouth was then filled of his cum.

"Sorry I didn't warn you!" he said slightly embarrassed. "It was his first time cumming in a girl's mouth."

Sylvia looked up at him. Cum starting to drip on the sides of her mouth and swallowed it down, then said. "It's not the first time i've swallowed some cum." she stood up and started repositioning her shorts.

"Wow... " feeling turned on once more at the fact she took in all of his cum in a mouthful. His head was still blank. So many thoughts of what he wanted to do now. It was so slutty the way she took all that cum at once. "This chick…"

"Hmm... I have another id-" Sylvia was cut off.

In an outburst of confidence he said, "Take off those clothes and get on that couch. Now it's my turn." he demanded. Proceeding to take off his jacket and sunglasses.

Surprised by Travis leading the situation Syliva was caught somewhat off guard. She then started to walk backwards towards the couch and the coffee table. She quickly took

her reading glasses and high heels while sitting on the table then quickly stood back up to take off the rest of her clothes. Sylvia took off her blouse revealing a black lace push up bra. Moving on to her shorts. She took those off which relaved just a purple thong. Her wet pussy very visible. "How's this?" she said as she slowly turned around to show off her body.

Travis was speechless and then said "... I said everything" he placed his hand on his dick and began to slowly fap. "I want to see all of you."

Sylvia finished taking off the rest of her clothes. Only her long blonde hair covering some of her small breasts with her erect nipples poking out.

"Lie down." he said trying to maintain his excitement.

"Alright." she said stiffly with eye contact. "What do you plan to do? You think you can get your reward so early?"

Travis' eyes scanned her body. From her head to her feet. He couldn't stop fapping. She was the only thing on his mind. "With how much of a slut you are that'd be easy!" He then climbed on top of her. Their faces only a feet away from each other.

She blushed hearing this and looking away. Feeling her face turning read. "If you say so..."

His hands moved along her body. Admiring every curve. Then his head moved closed to her chest . Started to lick and suck on her nipples. Travis' cock was pushed up on her pussy.

Sylvia left out a moan as she tried to reach for it.

Travis noticed and reached his hand down below towards her pussy. When his hand was on it he could feel how wet it was. Sylvia's amazing slutty pussy. It was so tight and warm. Using two of his finger he began to insert them into her.

Sylvia frozened from all the pleasure her eyes began to roll back. Her moaning getting louder. "Tra...v..isssss" she moaned. "This… is what.. I needed…"

"I think I'm ready to put it in. You ready?" he asked.

Sylvia lied there with her body twitching.

Travis could kind of make out of a nod. He placed his dick inside. "Ahh… better than what I imagined!" he said after one thrust inside of her.

"Your.. COCK!" Sylvia moaned "Keep fucking meee!" her arms hugged him as he thrusted in her. Hands grabbing at his shirt. Her mouth hung open.

He began to make out with her. Tongue's sliding up and down. His mouth then move back down to her chest. Her nipples were so erect and her breasts were so soft.

Sylvia began to move her face closed to his ear and began to breath heavily also a while licking his neck very slowly.

"Alright where do you want me to cum? Or do you want to get cream pied?" he asked looking down into her eyes.

"Fill me up inside!" she yelled as looking downwards at his cock going in and out of her. His cock was covered in her cum. Wanting to see his cum spill out of her.

Travis moaned as he let his seed into her. "Here you go!" he then pulled out.

Her legs began to twitch "Ahh…"

Travis then collapsed right next to her trying to catch his breath. Looking over to his side of Sylvia's face he said, "Man, I did not expect this to happen today." he then added with a smile, "I sure do feel better."

Sylvia locked eyes with him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Mmmm " she placed her hand on his cheek. "Please don't die." Her thumb slowly stroking his face. She had said this a lot but this time it seemed to mean much more. "I want to experience this feeling again…"

After laying together for a few hours. They fell asleep.

It was now the next day. The sun was peeking through the blinds. Suddenly woken up by her desk phone. "Well so much for relaxing!" said Travis as he sat up slowly and rubbing his eyes.

Sylvia then sat up and threw her shoe at the phone to shut it up. "Well if it is important they will leave a message." She turned towards Travis and hugged him tightly. "I just want to be with you"


End file.
